¿Un Excelente Empresario?
by ThiagoDaanuu-18
Summary: Un Empresario, ¿Solo es o no destacado por su trabajo "empresarial" o tiene alguna otra especializacion en otro trabajo totalmente distinto?.


**Disclaimer: TDI no **me pertenece, sino a** Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

**Este es un regalo para Nia (**NekoNight**) por su cumpleaños, espero ke te guste, **aunque** la pareja de la cual se trata ya la sabias porque **yo** te pedí que me dijeras **una** para no traerte un One-Shot con una pareja no agradable **para tu gusto** xD.**

Así que** acá está el AlejandroxLindsay.**

**Feliz Kumpleaños Nia re-contra-super atrasado, ya pasaron como 5 meses, asi que imaginate que tan atrasado esta; es que como queria darte el regalo de una buena vez algun dia lo iba a subir y, ese día es hoy.**

**Es un (**Intento de**) Lime entre la pareja, digo intento porque no soy** tan **buen escritor con este tipo de categoria, **si es que se le dice asi **xD. Ademas siento que soy directo con ese tema en vez de estar contando por partes como realmente fue.**

**Ya no hay más nada para aclarar de todo esto.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Un Excelente Empresario?<br>**

La mañana regalaba un despejado cielo mostrando su particular color celeste, algunas pequeñas nubes se aparecian acompañando; para hacerlo aun mas agradable, el sol comenzaba a dar su calor mañanero que poco a poco a lo largo del día, daría su intenso calor de verano. Los pájaros comenzaban a entonar la melodía de todas las mañanas alrededor de toda la mansión Lethers; la que poseían los padres de Lindsay Lethers, la rubia tonta de la isla más famosa.

El desayuno ya estaba pronto en la mansión, la misma conviviendo con sus padres actualmente, todo era una calma, paz y armonía eran los aspectos principales que se vivian allí dentro todos los días, pero lo que nunca falto fue el intenso trabajo que cada uno de los integrantes de la familia debio empeñar para que cada logro pudiera cumplirse. La rubia ya cumplía sus _veinticinco _años, y era una experta en modelaje, su familia la ayudaba y apoyaba mucho en su carrera y en sus decisiones pese a ser ya una mujer que podría manejar por sus propios medios individualmente.****

—Señorita Lindsay, puede bajar, su café está listo —Le indicó una de sus empleadas al entrar lentamente a su dormitorio, por lo que la rubia estaba aún acostada, pero despierta —, si quiere darse una ducha antes, ya tiene el baño pronto —Agregó y quedó unos segundos allí para esperar respuesta de la misma.

—Claro, tomaré la ducha primero —Sonrió Lindsay inocentemente mientras se quitaba los antifaces para dormir, ya sentada en su _somier_ de dos plazas, la empleada asintió y se fue de ahí. La rubia se colocó sus pantuflas de conejos ya cuando se levantó, tomó su bata rosa y se dirigió al baño aún algo dormida pero consiente de lo que hacía.

Varios minutos después, la misma ya había finalizado su ducha mañanera, con su vestimenta de trabajo y pronta para tomar el café como todas las mañanas, bajó sus lujosas y brillosas escaleras; su caminata ya era la de una verdadera modelo. Llegó a la cocina, la mesa casi _no se veía_ debido a la variedad de opciones que tenía la chica para desayunar; comió unas tostadas con mermelada; lo diario y, su café. Lista para comenzar con un nuevo día de trabajo tomó las llaves de su auto _Renault Wind _rojo y su pequeña cartera y se dirigió hacia el garaje donde lo resguardaba todas las noches, encendió el mismo ya en cuanto lo retiro del lugar y emprendió camino hacia su trabajo empresarial.

—Buenos días —Saludó la primer secretaria desde el mostrador, del mismo en que se ve en cuanto uno entra a cualquier empresa.

—Buenos días Alicia, ¿Alguna novedad? —Cuestionó la rubia acercandose a la misma.

—Si lo hay, llegó un llamado de parte de un tal... —Tomó un papel con el nombre y el numero telefonico y leyó, debido a que su memoria no era de lo mejor — Alejandro Burromuerto, es un excelente empresario según lo que pude encontrar en internet, y esta interesado en hablar contigo principalmente —Le comunicó la chica, poco despues se levantó de su silla y le comentó al oido —, aprovecha, he visto fotos de él, y es un hombre muy atractivo —Sonrió inocente y se alejó lentamente; volviendo a su asiento.

—Como digas —Contestó Lindsay sonriendo levemente pero, al recordar de inmediato que solo debia pensar en su trabajo en ese momento, seria acomodó su saco, tomó el maletin que lo habia dejado en el suelo desde entonces y se dirigió hacia su oficina para poder efectuar ese llamado que tanto la dejo pensando y dudando del mismo.

* * *

><p>Tratar con sus ayudantes y asistentes sobre los proyectos de algún que otro desfile de modelos era lo habitual y usual que realizaba Lindsay en su computadora de trabajo en la oficina, la misma tenia la cabeza centrada en uno de los mejores desfiles del año al cual estaba ella a cargo para que se cumpla en fecha, muchos de los grandes famosos y especialistas en lo mismo lo irian a ver y tendría que salir todo a la perfección para que la tomen como un buen ejemplo y pueda ser destacada mundialmente.<p>

La rubia tenia su silla de escritorio unos centimetros atrás; para que la misma pudiera colocar sus piernas sobre el escritorio, tan distraída estaba que mensajeándose con sus amigas olvidó lo del llamado del empresario y de su mismo trabajo al cual debia estar lo demasiado atenta y seria con el mismo, tal asi fue que entró su asistente para _despertarla_ y hacerla recordar que debia prestar mas atención en lo que debía que a cosas personales en ese momento.

—Lindsay, aqui te traigo el café —Decía Alicia la misma que atendia en la entrada, mientras empujaba la puerta con la mesita donde colocaba la taza y unas tostadas.

—Muchas gracias —Agradeció la rubia colocandose de inmediato en su asiento, dejando el celular sobre el escritorio y disimulando que hacia algo en su computadora.

—Y yo me voy retirando para dejarte _trabajar _como lo hacias antes de que entrara—Decía la chica sarcásticamente mientras se retiraba del lugar mirándola de reojo.

Lindsay comenzó a tomar el café mientras trabajaba en el proyecto, le daba alguna que otra mordida a las tostadas pero no en exceso ya que la misma no abandonaba su dieta —¿Y esto que es? —Se preguntó para sí despues de vacíar la taza, sacando de su boca un papel pequeño y mal recortado con un número telefónico, al terminar de abrirlo notó que era del tal Alejandro Burromuerto —, sabia que ese café venia con un propósito en particular—Sonrió levemente mientras contemplaba el papel.

—¿Hola? —Contestó un chico del otro lado del telefono con un tono de voz algo confundido.

—Buenas tardes señor Alejandro Burromuerto, soy Lindsay Lethers, con la que usted estaba interesado en hablar —Respondió la rubia algo avergonzada y sonrojada pero con un tono serio, la misma sentia algo por él por mas que aun no lo conosca ni personal, ni fisicamente.

—Ah, claro, estaba interesado en saber si... ¿Usted es la que esta a cargo del desfile de primavera-verano? —Preguntó Alejandro aun mas serio, mientras tomaba una libreta y una lapicera para tomar nota de toda la información que la misma le pudiera ofrecer.

—Si soy yo, pero para hablar mas seriamente de este proyecto, debemos tener una conversación en privado, no puedo comunicarle ni darle ninguna información adicional por via telefónica —Contestó.

—Esta bien, entonces, ¿Cuándo puedo tener una conversación en privado con usted? —Cuestionó el mismo quitándole la tapa al boligrafo para escribir sobre la libreta.

—Mañana podría ser, aviso que debo participar de una junta importante sobre trabajo y no dudo en que me den el permiso para concurrir —Le comunicó la misma e hizo una pausa y volvió a hablar segundos después —, a las cinco en el restaurante "_The best food_" que esta ubicado en el centro, ¿Le parece? —Agregó.

—Perfecto, allí estaré —Sonrió Alejandro balbuceando las palabras debido a la tapa del boligrafo que mantenia en su boca; colocó el telefono en su hombro y anotó rapidamente la dirección exacta del restaurante en su libreta de tareas.

* * *

><p>Ambos habian pasado la noche pensando en como sería esa conversacion en privado, donde se conocerían fisicamente y personalmente si se les da la posibiladad de hablar de algo mas que no se trate del mismo trabajo, que es a lo que deben ir. La mañana era igual para ambos, una ducha rápida, desayuno y listos para comenzar nuevamente con una jornada. El reloj marcaba las cuatro y media y Lindsay ya preparaba su cartera con lo necesario para conversar seriamente con un excelente empresario como lo es Alejandro Burromuerto.<p>

—¿Sabes en que mesa se encuentra Lindsay Lethers? —Cuestionó Alejandro hacia uno de los meseros del lugar en cuanto llegó.

—Si, es la que se encuentra por allá —Señalo el mismo hacia una de las mesas mas apartadas, el mismo cargando con su maletin agradeció al mesero y se dirigió hacia la mesa que le indicaron anteriormente.

—¿Lindsay Lethers? —Preguntó desde las espaldas de la chica que se encontraba sentada con vista al exterior del restaurante.

—Ah, si claro, soy yo —Sonrió la misma, dejo su lapiz labial dentro de la cartera y se levanto para saludar amablemente.

—Por fin te conosco fisicamente, porque no tube el tiempo para conocerte ni siquiera por fotos en internet —Comentó burlon poco despues que la saludo mirandola de arriba a abajo, tomó la silla de la chica la movió hacia atrás, para que la misma se siente y volvió a empujarla hacia adelante para acomodarla.

—Gracias —Agradeció por el acto de caballerismo —, y lo mismo me paso a mi, no te pude conocer —Agregó.

—Y bueno, empezemos por algun lado, ¿Como vas con el proyecto? —Preguntó recordando que habian ido a hablar simplemente de trabajo, el mismo comenzaba a sacar algunos papeles de su maletín del tema relacionado.

—Ya tengo las modelos y la mayoria de los vestidos que expondrán, lo unico que me faltaria es tener un poco mas de orden, la decoración del lugar y los envios de las invitaciones a los que concurrirán —Decía mientras leía los apuntes que tenia en una de sus carpetas.

—De las invitaciones puedo ocuparme yo mismo —Le respondía serio y decidido con el tema, y así fue como pasaron la hora de conversación que trataron ambos, mucho trabajo y nada personal, algun que otro café para acompañar la charla pero nada más.

—Creo que esta conversación llegó a su fin —Dijo Alejandro dando un suspiro mientras guardaba los papeles en su maletín.

—Tienes razón —Agregó Lindsay agotada, tomando el ultimo sorbó al cafe.

—¿Y que me puedes contar de tu vida? —Cuestionó él curioso despues de unos varios segundos de silencio.

—Soy hija unica de una familia ricachona, mis padres son grandes empresarios y yo una de las modelos mas reconocidas de este país, por eso dudo en que no me conoscas —Comenzó contando la chica con confianza, la misma no hablaba con un tono de superioridad pero si decía las cosas como eran realmente, Alejandro comentaba de que se trataba su vida personal, mucho trabajo y nada de pasar demasiado tiempo en su casa ya que vive solo y simplemente duerme y almuerza aveces allí, es muy fiestero y adora salir con sus amigos en cuanto tienen fines de semanas libres. Cada momento de la conversación era el resultado de tener cada vez mas confianza en el otro.

—¿Quieres que te lleve al trabajo nuevamente? —Preguntó Alejandro en cuanto hubo un silencio.

—No gracias, además mi horario de trabajo ya finalizó, son las _siete _y media y deberia estar abandonando en este momento la empresa —Respondió la chica ojeando su reloj y volviendo la mirada a los ojos color verde lima.

—Entonces, ¿Te gustaria ir a mi casa a tomar algo? —Cuestionó él algo timido.

—¿Porque no? —Sonrió la misma a la pregunta del empresario, tomó su celular y aviso a su familia que saldria con sus amigas por la noche, mentir le serviria para poder ir a la casa de un desconocido que ahora se convertia en conocido, los mismos respondieron al instante sin tener ningun problema; Lindsay siempre fue una chica de confianza e inocente.

Alejandro junto a la rubia manejó su camioneta hacia su domicilio, Lindsay decidida en el viaje, contemplaba el vehículo con entusiasmo, de vez en cuando abria la guantera para observar que llevaba la misma dentro y colocarse los lentes que encontraba allí, luego mirandose al espejo lateral derecho como si posara para varias cámaras.

* * *

><p>Alejandro dejaba entrar primeramente a Lindsay a su casa, la misma la contemplaba con gran asombro, lo describía como un lugar muy bien decorado y una limpieza que era lo que mas se destacaba entre muchos otras características positivas de la sala de estar que era lo que daba en la entrada de la casa.<p>

Ambos comenzaron a tomar unos tragos que servía Alejandro en una de sus bandejas a su _invitada_, y a conversar sobre su vida personal, ya que ahora si tenían la posibilidad de poder charlar sobre eso y más.

No llegaba aun la madrugada cuando ambos ya estaban lo demasiado ebrios, Alejandro acompaño a la chica hacia su dormitorio, subiendo las escaleras primeramente, y luego lanzándose en la cama como si haya tenido un largo y agotador día de trabajo, a lo cual no fue así, su estado alcoholizado lo dejaba de tal forma.

—Vamos Lindsay, no me dejaras durmiendo solo —Comentó él mareado por el exceso de alcohol desde su cama; mientras quitaba su corbata.

—¿Cómo piensas eso? —Respondió la rubia en igual estado, quitándose su saco,

dejando la cartera sobre una mesita del dormitorio y lanzándose a la cama de un salto como una niña cuando recibe un dulce.

—¿Quieres pasar la noche acá? —Le cuestionaba con un tono seductor mientras se acercaba a la misma lentamente.

—¿Por qué no? —Agregó Lindsay correspondiendo al beso que le concedía él; ella se alejo pero al mismo tiempo mostró una sonrisa pícara y volvio a besarlo.

Ese fue el beso inicial a la relación esa noche, poco despues Alejandro comenzaba a besar el cuello de la chica y se quitaba la camisa lentamente mientras observaba como la rubia tocaba su cabello como si fuese una verdadera actriz de una pelicula condicionada. Ambos comenzaron a quitarse la ropa poco a poco, comenzando por las camizas donde cada uno acariciaba la parte que debía en el otro, siguiendo por las demas prendas que eran quitadas violentamente. Alejandro acariciaba las piernas de la chica mientras la besaba románticamente, poco despues mientras ascendia llegaba hacia los gluteos de la misma que estaban expuestos. Él besaba lentamente el abdomen de ella, poco a poco descendia lentamente para darle placer a la misma que gemia en cuanto sentia los besos en sus partes intimas. Y asi corrió el tiempo y la noche se convertía cada vez mas donde los besos debian ser mas cortos por la falta de aire el uno con el otro. Se podria decir que se habia concretado una verdadera relacion sexual.

—Alejandro, me siento mal —Decía la rubia mientras tomaba su cabeza mostrando un rostro de mucho dolor.

—¿Quieres que te traiga alguna aspirina? —Le cuestionó él en cuanto la escucho.

—Si puedes, lo raro es que esto me pasa muy de vez en cuando —Respondía ella, entre tanto Alejandro tomaba una de sus batas, se la ataba a la cintura y salía del dormitorio a buscar algo para que la chica no sufriera _ese_ dolor mas.

—Ya vuelvo —Agregó el mismo apurando el paso, al salir de la habitación dejo la puerta entre-abierta para observar como la rubia sufria ese gran dolor; que mas tarde, al paso de unos minutos la llevaria a la muerte, si, eso es, él le habia colocado un polvo venenoso en el trago que ingirió a la noche anterior antes de llevarla a la cama para que la misma anonadada cumpliera con el deseo sexual de él; de pasar una noche con una de las mujeres mas bellas del país y que ademas sufriera esta mañana un gran dolor de cabeza y aun mas fuerte en el pecho que la llevaria a un paro cardíaco.

—Ups, que lastima ya murió —Comentó finalmente disimulando un rostro de dolor que cambiaba radicalmente a una sonrisa; mientras observaba a la chica de reojo que yacía fallecida en la cama del empresario se acercó, se sentó en la cama y besó su frente —, adiós. —Volvió a levantarse y caminó hacia una pequeña mesa donde estaban unos dos vasos y una botella de whisky, tomó uno de los vasos, virtió dos cubitos dentro y muy poco del contenido de la botella y comenzó a tomarlo mientras se acercaba a una ventana para mirar al exterior —Lindsay fue con la que mejor la pase —Sonrió nuevamente malevolamente.

* * *

><p><strong>El final quedó algo abierto para que cada uno le encuentre el suyo (<strong>Si es que lo tiene xD**), yo mismo cree como si fuese que Alejandro es un asesino y ya ha matado a demasiados xD; ya se muy malo.**

**Por fin termine este OneShot que hacia mil años debia terminar xD.**

**La verdad que no me gusto mucho pero bueno, queria subir esto de una buena vez xD.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y mas a Nia (**NekoNight**), ya que esta dedicado a ella por su cumpleaños.**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18**


End file.
